Cadena 7 Pecados Pereza  Bella
by Partisan11
Summary: OS. OOC. La pereza es uno de los siete pecados capitales. Pero... ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar? ¿Es acaso tan poderosa como para terminar con una vida? ¿Hay algo tan fuerte como para ser capaz de vencer a la muerte? Cadena de los Siete Pecados Capitales.


Cadena de los siete pecados capitales Fanfic Twilight.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Nombre del Fic.: Pereza

Pecador: Bella

Provocador: Partisan11

Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Este OS ha sido todo un reto por lo complejo y por la imposibilidad de elegir el pecado o el personaje que más nos gustase, fue un sorteo y un desafío del que he disfrutado mucho.

Como siempre, miles de gracias a mis maravillosas Betas Claudia y Enichepi por los consejos, las correcciones y el ojo crítico.

Provocadores siguientes:

-Ninna Cullen: Emmett – Avaricia

-Naobi Chan: Alice – Vanidad

-Kathlyn Cullen: Jasper – Gula

-Lanenisita: Edward – Lujuria

-Poemusician: Rosalie – Envidia

-Liyus-C: Jacob – Ira

* * *

><p>Pereza.<p>

El veinticuatro de octubre de mil novecientos veintinueve fue el comienzo del fin.

Un fin que yo anhelaba con todo mi corazón, a pesar de las piadosas lecciones de mi madre, y que se me negaba una y otra vez.

Cada día comenzaba con la angustiosa conciencia de seguir viva, a la que seguía la esperanza de que mi suerte cambiase a lo largo de esa jornada.

La muerte es una amiga esquiva para quién más la necesita.

Sólo mi patético intento de honrar las enseñanzas de mi madre y la determinación de no defraudarla, al menos en esa parte de mi penosa existencia, me habían mantenido alejada de la tentación de solucionar mi problema de una forma más valiente, que me enviaría directamente al más profundo de los infiernos. En el caso de que no fuese a ir de todas formas.

Digo en esa parte de mi penosa existencia por una sencilla razón, en todos los demás campos de mi vida, yo era un completo y absoluto fracaso.

Además de una asesina.

Cuando estalló la _Crisis del 29_, mi padre, era hasta ese momento un hombre fuerte, alegre y optimista, perdió su trabajo en el aserradero local cuando lo cerraron a causa del estancamiento en el sector de la construcción.

La gente no tenía dinero para comprar casas, así que dejaron de fabricarse y ya no hizo falta la madera. Los constructores habían invertido su dinero en _Wall Street_, como casi todo el mundo que disponía de él para invertir, e incentivados por los enormes beneficios que obtenían de la especulación, se endeudaron para comprar más y seguir especulando, aún cuando el mercado ya estaba saturado.

Algo así me explicó Jacob que era lo que había sucedido durante los días que siguieron al cierre del aserradero que era el motor económico de la zona, antes de despedirse de todos nosotros y buscar su futuro en el sur.

La situación económica del país se fue deteriorando de una forma alarmantemente rápida en todos los sectores.

Lentamente al principio y en desbandadas al final, nuestros vecinos malvendieron sus propiedades y siguieron los pasos de Jake hacia el sur, a California, donde todos decían que la situación no era tan mala, y que un hombre con un par de manos y ganas de trabajar, podía ganarse la vida de forma honrada y alimentar a su familia.

Nosotros nos hubiésemos marchado también, ese era el plan de mi padre, de no ser porque cuando fue a retirar los pocos ahorros que había conseguido reunir a base de mucho sacrificio a lo largo de toda su vida, el banco solamente pudo entregarle una parte, algo menos de la mitad a causa de las masivas retiradas de fondos de todos nuestros vecinos. Lo despidieron con la promesa de que la semana siguiente podría retirar el resto del dinero sin ningún problema, y mi padre llegó a casa convencido de la veracidad de esas palabras. Guardó el dinero que había conseguido rescatar en una lata vacía bajo una de las tablas del suelo de la cocina, y retrasó nuestro viaje al sur una semana.

No era un tiempo demasiado largo, podíamos esperar.

A la semana siguiente, el banco había declarado la bancarrota y cerrado todas sus sucursales.

Mi padre volvió a casa ese día con las manos vacías, pero decidido a no darse por vencido, a pesar de que estábamos atrapados en aquel pueblo casi abandonado, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos marrones tan parecidos a los míos. Nos reunió alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, tomó las manos de mi madre entre las suyas y nos explicó con un tono de voz que desprendía seguridad y optimismo, que no teníamos nada de lo que preocuparnos, que mientras él tuviese la fuerza necesaria para permanecer en pie, la comida no iba a faltar en su mesa para sus chicas, como nos llamaba a mi madre, a mi hermana Alice y a mí.

A pesar de todo, éramos una familia unida, feliz y dispuesta a luchar por nuestro hogar. Cada vez que recuerdo sus caras sonrientes… un zarpazo de puro dolor me atraviesa el pecho.

No merezco otra cosa.

Al día siguiente mi padre puso en marcha su plan para hacer frente a la adversidad: comenzó por desbrozar una buena porción de tierra del bosque que rodeaba nuestra casa por la parte de atrás y preparamos la tierra para sembrar patatas, maíz y algunas verduras más. Poco después amplió nuestro gallinero, y cada cierto tiempo salía de caza para que tampoco faltase carne en nuestra mesa y sus escapadas a pescar nos surtían de pescado casi todos los días de la semana. "Las ventajas de vivir en un lugar tan apartado de la civilización" decía él cada vez que volvía con un ciervo para que mi madre salase la carne y la conservase, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Estaba completamente convencida de que hubiésemos sobrevivido a la _Gran Depresión_ si la suerte nos hubiese sonreído por un breve instante…

Pero la suerte, al igual que la muerte, nunca acuden cuando se llaman, sino cuando menos se las espera.

A principios de septiembre las lluvias constantes de Forks pudrieron las últimas patatas en el suelo, junto con casi todas las verduras que habíamos sembrado. Forks no era una zona agrícola por sus contantes lluvias.

Los pocos vecinos que quedaban en los alrededores también salieron de caza con la urgencia que da la necesidad y los ciervos comenzaron a escasear con el paso del tiempo, al igual que la pesca. Pero no importaba, mi padre seguía arreglándoselas para traer carne de vez en cuando y aún teníamos huevos y las verduras más resistentes. Por no mencionar que mi madre sabía hacer verdadera magia entre los fogones.

Así sobrevivimos mientras que el mundo se desmoronaba y se vaciaba a nuestro alrededor, tiñéndose lentamente de un extraño tono gris y de escamas de pintura vieja separándose de las casas y edificios abandonados, que se cubrían de líquenes y de una sustancia húmeda y verdosa que estaba presenta donde quiera que se posaba la vista.

En noviembre del treinta y uno yo enfermé. Una virulenta gripe que asolaba el país me dejó prostrada en la cama durante semanas, ardiendo en fiebre y quedándome cada vez más débil y cansada.

Todavía teníamos parte del dinero que mi padre pudo rescatar antes de que el banco quebrase, pero los medicamentos escaseaban en un lugar tan apartado como Forks y su precio era desorbitado fruto de la especulación, alejándose por completo del alcance de la gente empobrecida como nosotros. Aún así me repuse poco a poco gracias a la sopa de verduras y carne de mi madre, su amor incondicional y a la contagiosa alegría de mi hermana.

Cuando ya me encontraba casi repuesta, la maldita gripe que yo había introducido en nuestro hogar se cebó en el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de mi hermana…

Mis padres enterraron a Alice antes de cumplir los trece años, la mañana del dos de diciembre bajo un aguacero inmisericorde, mientras que yo me quedaba en casa reponiéndome de la gripe y consumiéndome de dolor y culpabilidad.

Todas las lágrimas del mundo no fueron suficientes para llorar a mi querida hermana.

Ni mi madre ni yo teníamos consuelo, lloramos a todas horas, nos enjugábamos las lágrimas a la vez que hacíamos las tareas más cotidianas, siendo conscientes de la enorme y asfixiante ausencia de Alice. Pero mi padre… Aquello fue el golpe más duro que mi padre jamás tuvo que encajar. Fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar, que lo vi romperse una noche sentado en la mesa de la cocina, cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

Ser testigo del desmoronamiento de mi padre fue algo que no olvidaré mientras viva. Por mi culpa había muerto mi adorada Alice.

Pero nuestro infortunio no terminó ahí, la semana siguiente mi madre cayó enferma y pocos días después, mi padre…

Los dos yacen en una fosa junto a la de mi hermana, rodeados de otras víctimas de la misma epidemia de gripe que diezmó la población malnutrida y sin acceso a los medicamentos.

Así fue como me encontré sola en el mundo, con toda mi familia muerta en el plazo de dos semanas, dieciocho años recién cumplidos, una lata con poco dinero bajo el suelo de la cocina, y la absoluta certeza de que no merecía seguir respirando por haber causado la muerte de toda las personas a las que amaba y que me amaban.

Además de una casa que se caía a pedazos ante mis ojos y mi absoluta pasividad. Había llegado a la conclusión de que si me sentaba a esperarla, la muerte se apiadaría de mi tarde o temprano.

Fue así como poco a poco mis actividades diarias se fueron reduciendo a lo mínimo, vencida por el peso de mi situación y la abrumadora tristeza que me rodeaba. Me levantaba de la cama para sentarme a mirar por la ventana como la lluvia encharcaba el abandonado huerto de mi padre, el agua se filtraba por el tejado que necesitaba reparación, y bueno, toda la casa estaba en el mismo estado de abandono en el que yo misma me encontraba.

De forma inexorable el polvo fue cubriendo casi todas las superficies de la casa, incluso se podía distinguir con claridad el mapa de mis escasos movimientos sobre el suelo, en qué silla me sentaba, la parte de la mesa donde solía comer cuando recordaba hacerlo y daba la casualidad que tenía algo que llevarme a la boca, si no, no importaba realmente…

Igual pasaba con mi aseo personal y mi ropa, me sucedía lo mismo que a toda la casa, que iba volviéndose gris, sucia y abandonada…

Era una forma de castigarme a mí misma por abrirle la puerta de nuestra casa a la muerte. No merecía el sol, no merecía tener ilusiones, no merecía…

-¿Bella? – El tono de permanente preocupación que teñía la voz de Ángela me sacó de la espiral angustiosa y obsesiva de mis pensamientos. No me gustaba esa forma de pronunciar mi nombre, ella sufría y yo egoístamente sabía que era por mi culpa. Aparté la vista de la ventana y la miré. – ¿Me estás escuchando? – Dijo con el ceño algo fruncido analizando mi expresión completamente ausente.

-Claro… Siempre te presto atención Ángela. – No era cierto y ambas lo sabíamos, ella era la única amiga que me había quedado en Forks y una persona excepcionalmente buena y generosa, que inexplicablemente, luchaba por una causa perdida: yo.

Estaba sentada junto a mí en una de las pocas sillas de la casa y miraba con cierta aprensión el abandono que nos rodeaba.

Yo no era digna de su amistad y preocupación. Todos los días desde que me había quedado sola venía a mi casa para comprobar si había comido, si tenía leña para calentarme, ropa limpia…

En más de una ocasión encontré en la cocina, cuando se había marchado, una hogaza de pan, otras veces eran legumbres, en varias ocasiones un plato de estofado de carne de caza cubierto por una de nuestras servilletas de cuadros rojos…

Un extraño e incongruente foco de color y calor, un inexplicable gesto de cariño y preocupación en medio de todo aquel ambiente gris y mortecino que era mi existencia y mi casa.

Ángela era la única hija del dueño de la única tienda que permanecía abierta en Forks, vendían comestibles, semillas, telas para la confección, herramientas… Cualquier cosa que se pudiese necesitar en aquel pueblo tan alejado de todo, así que la crisis también les había golpeado, pero en menor medida que al resto de los vecinos, ya que por sus manos pasaba el poco dinero que circulaba.

Aún así eran personas amables y generosas, que no subieron los precios de sus artículos y que nunca le negaron a alguna familia que se llevase lo más necesario para sobrevivir aunque no pudiesen pagarles, siempre ofrecían la posibilidad de que se llevasen lo que necesitaban, a cambio de algún trabajo, o de algo de carne cuando pudiesen cazar.

-No es cierto y ambas lo sabemos… Te estoy diciendo que hay rumores de que van a reabrir de nuevo el aserradero. Ben dice que el plan del presidente Roosevelt está empezando a dar frutos y tiene grandes esperanzas de que esos rumores sean ciertos. ¿Te imaginas lo que supondría que abriesen de nuevo el aserradero?... –

Ángela siguió hablando mientras que yo volvía a perder mi vista en el espeso bosque distorsionado por el agua en los cristales. Nada de eso tenía que ver conmigo, yo solamente esperaba sentada a que todo terminase de una vez. Echaba mucho de menos los cómodos silencios que caracterizaban nuestra relación antes de que toda esta catástrofe que nos rodeaba, hiciese que nada volviese a ser igual.

Era junio de mil novecientos treinta y tres.

El bosque estaba reconquistando el terreno del huerto de mi padre, el gallinero era un triste recuerdo de lo que una vez fue, ya sólo quedaban tres gallinas que apenas ponían huevos y la casa era el fiel reflejo de mí misma: abandonada, herida, y a punto de desmoronarse, pero que contra todo pronóstico, todavía permanecía en pie. El tejado era un coladero de agua por la parte oeste y las ventanas necesitaban ser reparadas.

-Como sigas así voy a llevarte a vivir conmigo a mi casa. – Su frase captó mi atención inmediatamente y provocó un doloroso vuelco en mi corazón.

-Sabes que no voy a moverme de aquí, pero te lo agradezco de igual forma. – Lo dije a la defensiva, como si su preocupación fuese realmente un arma utilizada en mi contra.

-Eres la mujer más testaruda que hay sobre la tierra. – Resopló frustrada pero sin perder su infinita paciencia y dulzura conmigo. Yo no le contesté porque no tenía nada que decirle, era cierto, tenía toda la razón del mundo y si ella no hubiese tomado la enorme tarea de mantenerme viva, era muy probable que hubiese muerto el invierno pasado.

Pensar en eso no me hacía feliz. Todo podía haber terminado de una vez si no llega a ser por ella. Sentí algo parecido al rencor, pero que rápidamente se desvaneció dejando paso al remordimiento.

-Todavía no estás recuperada del todo de las fiebres de este invierno y no te estás alimentando bien… ¡Qué digo bien! No te estás alimentando apenas, así que o pones de tu parte y sales del estado de indolencia en el que te encuentras, o es muy posible que vuelvas a enfermar. Te daré un plazo de tiempo y si veo que no reaccionas, que sigues empeñada en tu actitud infantil, te vendrás a mi casa, porque una cosa te aseguro Isabella Marie Swan, no estoy dispuesta a cargar en la conciencia con tu muerte el resto de mi vida. Vamos a salir de toda esta depresión y vamos a ser felices. – En el fondo admiraba la fortaleza y las esperanzas de mi amiga, le vendrían bien cuando yo no estuviese ya.

-Además no creo que tu madre, tu padre y Alice se sientan muy felices de verte en el estado lamentable en el que estás por tu tristeza y por tu pereza. – Cada vez que nombraba a mi familia una ira sorda me apretaba el corazón, lo hacía a propósito, para provocarme. Pero yo nunca respondía a sus intentos por sacarme de mi indolencia.

-Ellos están muertos. No pueden verme. – Esa frase la dije para herirla y para herirme a mí misma de camino. Yo tenía la secreta esperanza de que si de verdad existía el paraíso para las buenas personas, mi familia estuviese en él. Pero no soportaba la idea de que supiesen en el infierno en el que había convertido mi vida.

Ángela suspiró y se pasó las manos por la falda para alisar una supuesta arruga.

-Sabes que no es pereza. Yo nunca he sido una persona perezosa, no me educaron para ser así. – Contesté lo más calmada que pude, pero con ese fondo de dolor y cansancio que siempre me rodeaba.

-Sí lo es Bella, es pereza a seguir viviendo, pereza a seguir luchando… Y cobardía. No tienes derecho a dejarte morir así, todos hemos pasado por una situación trágica en más o menos medida. – Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

En realidad tenía razón, me había vuelto perezosa. Me daba pereza vivir, luchar, sobreponerme… Todo resultaba demasiado duro, era mejor sentarme a observar como todo palidecía a mi alrededor, a la vez que yo misma me desdibujaba.

-Lauren sufrió la misma suerte que tú y está saliendo adelante. – Suspiré resignada, al contrario que yo, Lauren era una luchadora dispuesta a morder la vida.

-Lauren se fue a Seattle y los rumores dicen que sobrevive prostituyéndose. Yo no quiero sobrevivir a mi familia. Esa es mi decisión y pienso mantenerla hasta el final. – Esperaba que ese fuese el fin de la conversación.

-Esa tristeza va a acabar matándote. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – No, eso no era lo que yo quería, me hubiese gustado ser lo suficientemente valiente para seguir adelante. Pero no lo era.

-Eso es lo que espero, Ángela. – Mi amiga resopló, tratando de no perder la paciencia conmigo, algo que cada vez le resultaba más difícil.

-Esperar no es lo mismo que querer. – Esa conversación ya la habíamos tenido con anterioridad y yo comenzaba a perder los nervios, consciente de que la razón estaba de su lado y yo no tenía argumentos sólidos que justificasen lo que me estaba haciendo a mí misma.

-¿De verdad quieres que te diga lo que quiero? Quiero que mi familia esté aquí conmigo, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era antes. ¡Eso quiero! – Pude ver cómo mis palabras y mi actitud la herían. Era completamente injusto lo que hacía con ella, Ángela sólo quería ayudarme y yo se lo pagaba siendo grosera, infantil e indolente… Tarde o temprano ella se cansaría y yo perdería a la única persona viva a la que profesaba un verdadero y profundo afecto. A causa de mi pereza por vivir.

-O al menos encontrar un motivo para volver a luchar y dejar de traicionar la memoria de mis padres con mi actitud. – Dije en un suspiro, sentí la necesidad de justificarme de alguna forma. También era egoísta y en el fondo no quería perderla.

Ángela se levantó de su silla, me besó en la frente y dejó un gesto cariñoso en mi hombro con su mano y salió de mi casa sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Vencida, cansada y triste. Eso era lo que yo le ofrecía a cambio de su preocupación y constantes desvelos por mí.

Si tan solo fuese valiente… O encontrase algo que me hiciese albergar esperanzas de nuevo, algo por lo que mereciese la pena luchar…

Los minutos pasaron hasta completar las horas, y las horas hasta completar el día y la noche siguió al día, y el día a la noche… Sin que nada cambiase ante mi total pasividad e indolencia.

A mediados de julio Ángela llegó una tarde y abrió las ventanas de la casa, tuve que cubrirme los ojos porque la brillante luz de un día sin nubes, me cegó por un momento.

-¡Bella! Parece que nuestras plegarias han sido escuchadas por fin… – Le brillaban los ojos de pura excitación. Un brillo que se opacó visiblemente al encontrarme abrazada a mí misma sobre la vieja mecedora de mi madre. Me aparté el pelo de la cara y la miré intentando poner una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Han abierto de nuevo el aserradero. Ben ha ido a pedir trabajo esta mañana y lo han contratado. – Parte de su alegría inicial había vuelto a sus ojos cuando me daba la noticia.

-Me alegro mucho. Es una buena noticia para vosotros. – Mi voz sonó quebradiza y ronca. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hablar? No pude recordarlo.

-¿Os casaréis ahora que él tiene trabajo? – Carraspeé para aclarar mi garganta y me obligué a ser educada y no arruinarle esa buena noticia con mi actitud. Aunque sin demasiado éxito, ya que mi cuerpo permaneció lánguido sobre la mecedora. Mi hermana hubiese saltado para abrazarla riendo. Casi pude verla haciéndolo…

-Es posible. Pero no solo es una buena noticia para nosotros, Bella. También para toda la zona. Y para ti. – Fruncí el ceño y aparté la imagen sonriente de mi Alice de mi cabeza. Dolía demasiado.

-No veo en qué me puede afectar que el aserradero vuelva a abrir. – Miré de nuevo por la ventana, sin ver realmente nada.

-¿No lo sabes? Pues te lo voy a decir. Muchos hombres están llegando para trabajar. – Algo parecido a una mueca amarga crispó mis labios.

-No pienso hacer lo mismo que Lauren. – Y tampoco creía que ni un solo hombre tuviese el más mínimo interés en pagar el poco dinero que tuviese, por el placer que un pobre y desmadejado saco de huesos pudiese ofrecerle.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Vaya… Se había ofendido con mi comentario. – Déjame explicarte, esos hombres no tienen donde quedarse y los pocos habitantes que quedan en este pueblo les están alquilando habitaciones en sus casas. – Esa vez volví a fruncir el ceño confundida. No tenía la más mínima idea de dónde quería llegar con toda esa conversación ni qué tenía eso que ver conmigo.

-Tú harás lo mismo. – Dijo con un convencimiento que me sorprendió por su firmeza. Cuando entendí lo que me estaba diciendo, miré a mi alrededor negando con la cabeza, Ángela me quería demasiado como para ser objetiva.

-¿Pero tú has visto en el estado en que está mi casa? Nadie va a querer quedarse aquí. – Ella hizo un gesto extraño, como si esperase que dijese algo así. – Eso suponiendo que yo aceptase alquilar esa habitación, cosa que no estoy dispuesta a hacer. – Ignoró mi protesta por completo.

-Vas a limpiar la casa y yo te voy a ayudar. Alquilarás la habitación y tendrás responsabilidades y obligaciones que te sacudan la pereza y la tristeza. – Lo pensé durante un segundo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Ángela, pero gracias por pensar en mí. – Me crucé de brazos en actitud defensiva y obstinada y volví a mirar hacia el bosque.

-Bella… No voy a permitir que dejes pasar esta oportunidad. Cada vez estás más delgada, más abandonada. Vas a terminar muy mal. – Ninguna de las dos dijo nada durante una eternidad, me estaba dando tiempo para que asimilase todo lo que me había dicho.

-Alquilar la habitación te dará otras cosas en la que pensar, cosas que hacer. Por no mencionar lo bien que te vendría el dinero. – Chasqué la lengua impaciente.

-No quiero meter a un extraño en mi casa. Y yo puedo tomar decisiones por mí misma en mi propia casa. – Había ido demasiado lejos con ese comentario, Ángela solo quería ayudarme.

-De verdad que te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, pero no insistas más. – Pude comprobar que estaba enfadada por la forma en la que fruncía los labios, pero mantenía esa calma tan característica en ella.

-Está bien, será como tú quieras. Si de verdad quieres terminar con todo, arrójate de una vez a las vías del tren y termina con esta lenta agonía. Pero no pretendas que yo que te quiero como si fueses la hermana que nunca tuve, me cruce de brazos mientras que veo como te consumes poco a poco. – Palmeó sus muslos con ambas manos y se levantó decidida de la silla que ocupaba a mi lado.

-Así que mientras reúnes el valor necesario o la desesperación suficiente para salir al encuentro de ese tren, vas a alquilarle la habitación a uno de los trabajadores. –

Me quedé completamente inmóvil y sin poder reaccionar, mientras la veía salir de mi casa sin volver la vista atrás y dando un sonoro portazo, confundida por lo calmado de su tono en contraste con lo duro de sus palabras.

Mi final estaba cerca… Cuando perdiese del todo a Ángela, ya no me quedaría nada… Conseguiría todo lo que había querido desde el día en que mi familia desapareció. Moriría olvidada por todos, sola en esa casa y con el paso del tiempo, quizás alguien se colase para ver si podía robar algo de utilidad y encontraría mi cadáver devorado por las ratas.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos ante la imagen mental de mi cadáver en el suelo.

Y mientras que eso sucedía, solo tendría el hambre, la enfermedad y la soledad como compañeros…

Por culpa de mi pereza.

La pereza era uno de los siete grandes pecados capitales, estaba condenada al infierno, si moría, tampoco estaría junto a mi familia…

Cuando fui consciente de que estaba llorando por primera vez en años, la tarde había caído y la hora del crepúsculo lo teñía todo con una extraña luz. Las sombras se acercaban… Y por primera vez sentí miedo del futuro que me esperaba.

Ya no lo veía como la solución a todos mis problemas. Al menos, no estaba segura de ello.

Un mecanismo saltó en mi interior, me levanté de la mecedora de mi madre con piernas inseguras, busqué los viejos zapatos que hacía días que no usaba y salí a la calle.

Necesitaba aire puro, pensar si de verdad era eso lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Y una parte muy grande de mí me decía que sí, que ya estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo, que sería muy fácil seguir la inercia, pero una pequeña parte me decía que no, que luchase por sobrevivir o me decidiese a terminar de una vez con todo, pero que ese estado de indolencia era la opción más cobarde y más dolorosa.

Una fina lluvia me estaba calando hasta los huesos y me abracé a mí misma mientras caminaba, cada vez más cansada a causa de mi prolongada inactividad.

Me resultaba muy extraña la decisión de mi padre de desmontar su rifle de caza, el día antes de morir. Seguramente temía que me disparase por accidente… Si él supiese las veces que había intentado volver a armar ese rifle sin éxito…

Quizás la idea del tren fuese buena, o incluso adentrarme en el mar hasta que no pudiese volver, o saltar desde el acantilado de La Push, o perderme en el bosque…

La idea del cuchillo estaba descartada por mi aversión a la sangre. Era todo tan dolorosamente irónico…

Pero mis pasos inconscientemente me llevaron a otro lugar que no tenía nada que ver con trenes, acantilados, bosques, ni corrientes marinas.

Me llevaron hacia la puerta de la casa de Ángela. Sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, me sorprendí llamando a su puerta con una mano que no parecía la mía, sino la de mi madre.

Cuando Ángela abrió la puerta sorprendida de verme allí empapada, yo todavía miraba mi mano perpleja.

-¿Bella? – La miré angustiada y sólo pude articular una palabra, una súplica:

-¡Ayúdame! –

Ángela me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, transmitiéndome todo el confort y calor humano que tanto extrañaba sin saberlo. Y todo su cariño también.

-Claro que sí. Lo vamos a lograr, ya lo verás. – Dejé salir libre mi dolor y lloré amargamente en su abrazo. Lloré lo que la culpa no me había permitido llorar desde que la muerte arrasó con todo.

Y por fin me sentí algo aliviada de ese enorme peso. Las lágrimas resultaban extrañamente liberadoras.

Aquella noche Ángela me metió en la bañera de su casa, para que me bañase con agua caliente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me dio ropa limpia y una modesta pero sabrosa cena caliente junto a sus padres que me trataron con el mismo cariño que ella. Dormí allí con ella y al día siguiente fuimos a mi casa muy temprano para empezar a arreglar la habitación que pondría en alquiler.

Teníamos mucho trabajo que hacer y mi estado físico no era el mejor. Me encontraba mucho más débil de lo que pensaba.

Había tanto que hacer, tanto por hacer que si Ángela no llega a estar allí conmigo, no hubiese sido capaz de decidir por dónde debía empezar.

Eso sin mencionar que la habitación que mejor se encontraba de la casa era la de mis padres. Guardamos todas sus pertenencias que habían permanecido tal y como ellos las dejaron todos estos años, en el desván y comenzamos a limpiar a conciencia cada rincón.

Ángela guardó lo que pensó que sería lo más doloroso para mí, pero insistió en que conservase la ropa de mi madre, me serviría para esos tiempos de escasez.

Yo la seguía en sus movimientos sintiéndome triste y perdida, pero sabía en el fondo que era necesario cerrar esa parte de mi vida, por my dolorosa que fuese, si es que de verdad quería intentar salir adelante. Así que abracé mi dolor y poco a poco fui digiriéndolo, haciéndolo parte de mí de una forma más saludable que antes. Aprendiendo a vivir con él y aceptándolo, con la conversación sobre cosas triviales de Ángela de fondo. Un intento más de distraerme en algo de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Eso me hizo plantearme algo: ¿Aprobarían mis padres mi decisión de alquilar la habitación?

-Ángela… ¿No crees que haya rumores porque viva con un hombre desconocido? – Cuando lo dije en voz alta me di cuenta de lo ridículo que esa preocupación resultaba para alguien que había estado dejándose morir hasta hacía menos de un día.

Ángela se rió despacio, sin intención de ridiculizarme, pero mirándome con ojos divertidos.

-Lo que nos faltaba, ayer querías morirte y hoy te preocupa tu reputación... – Me ruboricé y bajé la cabeza.

-Ya sé que es ridículo. – Ángela se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo fraternal.

-Sí que lo es, pero no te aflijas, me alegra mucho empezar a tenerte de vuelta. ¿Ves como ya comienzas a preocuparte por otras cosas? Esto va a funcionar, ya lo verás. – Dejó un rápido beso sobre mi pelo y continuó colocando la colcha de _Patchwork*_ en tonos azules que yo cosí cuando apenas tenía catorce años.

-Y no te preocupes lo más mínimo, todo el mundo está haciendo lo mismo. En los tiempos que corren la reputación no es tan importante como el estómago lleno. – Catorce años que mi Alice no cumpliría nunca… Me senté en la cama agotada y abrumada por la súbita ola de tristeza que me había sorprendido con la guardia baja.

-No estoy muy convencida de hacer esto, yo… Me da miedo meter a un extraño en mi casa. – Ángela se acercó hasta mí y me colocó una mano en el hombro, apretándolo cariñosamente de forma reconfortante.

-Por eso no te preocupes, te aseguro que Ben escogerá a alguien de confianza, no permitiremos que cualquiera entre en tu casa. – Asentí algo más tranquila y suspiré.

-Está bien, pero si veo algo que no me guste, no lo aceptaré. –

-Por supuesto, es tu casa. –

Dos días después Ángela llegó junto a Ben y un hombre joven, alto y delgado junto a ellos que levaba una pequeña maleta en una mano, en la otra apretaba nervioso la gorra que acababa de quitarse, descubriendo un pelo de un extraño color rojizo que se disparaba en todas direcciones y unos ojos verdosos que tenía una intensidad fuera de lo común.

Edward Cullen era su nombre.

Yo estaba nerviosa y me había puesto uno de los vestidos de mi madre con diminutas flores rojas. De repente me alegré de estar vestida de forma un poco más correcta que como solía.

Cuando Ben nos presentó formalmente, nos dimos la mano como saludo y una extraña corriente surgió de ese gesto educado que me desconcertó. Sospecho que él sintió algo parecido porque frunció el ceño y retiró la mano igual de rápido que yo.

Me sentía nerviosa y a la vez tranquila en su presencia, era algo realmente extraño. Cuando me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, comprobé que tenía unos rasgos marcados y masculinos, que sin embargo eran relajados y amables.

Y era muy atractivo.

Ángela tomó la iniciativa y cuando pasamos al comedor de la casa, que también habíamos limpiado, hizo las veces de anfitriona. Establecimos el precio del alquiler semanal, mis obligaciones consistían en mantener su habitación limpia, preparar la comida y lavar su ropa. Eso era todo. Mientras que Edward podía estar en la cocina, el salón, el porche y toda zona común de la casa, excepto en los dormitorios que no fuese el suyo. Tampoco podía volver borracho.

Eso creo que lo ofendió, pude suponerlo por la forma en la que la expresión de sus ojos cambió al oírlo y se endureció algo.

Edward argumentó que no bebía, que procuraría no molestar, se centraría en trabajar y cuando volviese, un buen libro y estar tranquilo era todo lo que necesitaba.

Su voz era tan melodiosa y bien templada, que supuse que sería así como sonaría la sinfonía de campanas que mi madre había escuchado en una ocasión y que tantas veces intentó describirnos a mi hermana y a mí sin éxito.

Los términos de nuestro acuerdo estaban claros. Y los dos parecíamos nerviosos por nuestra nueva situación.

Ángela y Ben se despidieron y mi inquilino subió las escaleras detrás de mí para instalarse en su habitación.

Todo sería más fácil sin el constante revoloteo de miles de mariposas en mi estómago. No estaba acostumbrada a convivir con extraños y no estaba segura de que esa idea de Ángela saliese bien.

Bajé y comencé a preparar algo para la cena. Todo me estaba costando un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, pero evité mi tendencia a sentarme en la mecedora a ver pasar la vida.

Tenía un inquilino que seguramente estaría nervioso igual que yo, y hambriento.

Comencé a preparar un poco de pescado que Ben había llevado, junto con puré de patatas. No era mucho, pero era lo mejor que pude preparar dadas mis circunstancias.

Escuché fuertes y decididas pisadas en la escalera de madera y me sobresalté, el corazón se me salía del pecho y mi respiración se volvió errática. Hasta que Edward apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

No estaba acostumbrada escuchar otros sonidos que no fuesen los míos en mi casa.

-Lo lamento… No pretendía asustarla, Señorita Swan. –

-No se preocupe Señor Cullen. Es sólo que llevo mucho tiempo sola y... –

-Comprendo. –

-La cena ya está lista, si se sienta le serviré inmediatamente. –

-Gracias, huele muy bien. – Cuando me giré para poner el plato en la mesa, Edward estaba sentado en el lugar que solía ocupar mi padre. Al contrario que en muchas casas, mi padre no se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa como símbolo de ser el jefe de familia, sino en uno de los lados, al igual que todas nosotras, siempre decía que él era igual de importante que nosotras y que no quería sentarse allí.

Edward se había sentado a un lado, evitando la cabecera. No podía saber el puesto que ocupaba mi padre.

-¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Es éste su sitio? Puedo sentarme en cualquier otro. –

-No, está bien, quédese ahí, realmente no importa. –

-¿No come conmigo? –

-Pensaba hacerlo más tarde para no molestarlo. –

-Pero la comida se enfriará… Y yo apreciaría algo de compañía, últimamente me siento muy solo. –

-Pero sólo si le apetece, no quiero ponerla en el compromiso de soportar mi presencia. –

-Será un placer acompañarlo a la mesa, yo también me he sentido muy sola últimamente. –

-Se lo agradezco. Por cierto, este es el pago del alquiler, he supuesto que quizás lo necesitase. –

-Gracias. Mañana iré a comprar algo más de comida. Esto es todo lo que he podido reunir para la cena. – Ambos comenzamos a comer en silencio.

-Está delicioso. Es lo mejor que he comido en años. –

Al día siguiente fui a comprar varias cosas para poder hacer de comer con parte del dinero del alquiler.

El tiempo fue pasando y yo cada vez me sentía más cómoda con la presencia de ese hombre en mi casa. Su forma pausada de hablar, contándome anécdotas inocentes del día a día del trabajo, observando por mi visión periférica como se abstraía por completo cuando se sumergía entre las páginas de un libro, la forma elegante de moverse, el respeto y cariño con el que me trataba…

Yo me esforzaba día a día para mantener la casa limpia y en buenas condiciones dentro de mis posibilidades. También retomé la preocupación por mantenerme limpia y peinada, usaba la ropa de mi madre, parte de la mía y estaba empezando a coser una falda con la tela que había comprado en la tienda de Ángela.

Poco a poco fui aprendiendo a convivir con la tristeza y a permitirme sentir pequeñas alegrías sencillas, como disfrutar del cálido sol de las tardes de verano mientras colgaba para secar la ropa de Edward.

Eso no resultaba cómodo de hacer, más bien era bastante embarazoso, pero como formaba parte de mis obligaciones, lavaba su ropa a conciencia, ignorando el violento rubor que me dejaba la cara ardiendo cada vez que el delicioso olor de una de sus camisas me golpeaba, o procurando no fijarme demasiado en el hecho de que lo que tenía en mis manos era su ropa interior.

Edward, o el Señor Cullen como seguía llamándolo cuando me dirigía a él, era un hombre sencillo, muy trabajador y extraordinariamente amable. No se quejaba del estado de la casa, no ponía pegas a nada, no tenía exigencias a la hora de comer…

Siempre cenábamos juntos y lentamente mis días se llenaron de obligaciones y cosas por hacer. Y lo que era más maravilloso, que era yo la que tenía la ilusión de hacer cosas nuevas.

¡Incluso había plantado rosales en el pequeño jardín!

Una tarde cuando volvía de hacer unas compras y de visitar a Ángela, observé como Edward estaba arreglando una de las ventanas de la casa.

-Espero que no le importe, Señorita Swan, que me haya tomado la libertad de arreglar esta ventana. – Parecía preocupado por mi posible reacción, sin sospechar que ese gesto me había sorprendido hasta el punto de conmoverme.

-Por supuesto que no, le descontaré su trabajo del alquiler. – Dije con un hilo de voz, abrumada por la visión de Edward haciendo las cosas propias que haría un hombre en su casa.

-No permitiré que haga eso, ha sido idea mía y de ninguna manera voy a aceptar que me pague por ello. Lo hago encantado. – Su suave reproche venía acompañado de un brillo muy especial en esos ojos tan expresivos.

-Muchas gracias… Yo… No sé qué decirle. – Empecé a balbucear nerviosa, todo lo que estaba sucediendo me gustaba mucho y no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de sentimientos. La bolsa de papel que llevaba con las manzanas que había comprado, se rasgó y varias rodaron por el suelo.

Edward se apresuró a recogerlas y cuando nuestras manos conectaron al coger una manzana, uno de sus dedos me acarició levemente los míos. De forma tan sutil, que no estuve segura de si fue algo accidental o premeditado.

Nos perdimos en los ojos uno del otro por unos instantes mágicos y desconcertantes mientras que mi pobre corazón latía desbocado.

-¿Puedo pedirle algo a cambio de arreglar esta ventana? – Las capas de terciopelo de su voz me hicieron parpadear para salir del trance en el que me hallaba.

-¡Claro! Dígame que necesita. – Había esperanza en mi voz.

-Me gustaría que me llamase Edward. Y que me tutease. – Me sorprendió tanto que me quedé sin reaccionar varios segundos, demasiados a juzgar por la forma en la que frunció el ceño confuso.

-Naturalmente, llámeme… perdón, llámame Bella. – Conseguí decir al fin. Su expresión se suavizó llena de alivio y desplegó la sonrisa más maravillosa y sincera que jamás había visto en nadie que no fuese de mi familia.

-Bella… Me gusta ese nombre. – Sus labios acariciaron mi nombre. O al menos así lo sentí yo.

-Eh… Será mejor que lleve esto a la cocina. – Tenía que irme de allí, me estaba comportando como una tonta.

-Antes me gustaría decirte algo… Si tienes un momento. – Su mano me detuvo suavemente por el brazo, provocando nuevas descargas, como cada vez que nos tocábamos.

-Por supuesto. –

-Acaban de ofrecerme un puesto fijo en el aserradero. – Una repentina alegría surgió de la nada en mi pecho.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Supongo que habrá… perdón, que habrás aceptado inmediatamente. –

-Aún no. Antes me gustaría saber algo. – Eso me desconcertó y me asustó a la vez, quizás él no quisiese quedarse en este pueblo tan alejado y donde casi siempre llueve.

-Si puedo ayudarte… –

-Sí que puedes… Me gustaría saber si en el caso de que acepte… ¿Podré seguir quedándome en esta casa? – ¿Qué?

-Pero si aceptas podrás tener tu propia casa. – No pude disimular la alegría en mi voz.

-Lo sé, pero yo no quiero tener otra casa. Yo… Me gustaría quedarme en esta casa. – Todas mis inseguridades y miedos habían desaparecido con una sola frase suya.

-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. – Sus ojos brillaron y la sonrisa dulce, alegre y sincera volvió a resplandecer en su cara.

-Gracias, eso era lo que necesitaba para aceptar. – Correspondí a su sonrisa y las malditas manzanas se deslizaron de mis brazos peligrosamente, sin llegar a caer, quedándose en precario equilibrio.

-Voy a llevar esto a la cocina. – Me giré para entrar en la casa y ocultar así la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara por primera vez en años.

-Entonces me quedaré toda la vida. –

Me detuve en seco en mitad de la puerta de la cocina con los brazos y manos llenos de manzanas. No estaba segura de haber oído realmente lo que creía haber oído, ni si esas palabras estaban destinadas a mis oídos…

Pero por primera vez desde que empezó la _Gran Depresión_ que casi acaba con el país y conmigo, me sentí feliz y con fuerzas suficientes para pelear por la vida y por un futuro.

No sé cómo lo supe, pero en ese momento tuve la certeza de que mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana sonreían desde algún sitio.

Me giré para volver a mirar a ese hombre, sí, lucharía por un futuro… Quizás junto a Edward…

* * *

><p>*Patchtwork: Técnica artesanal que cosiste en coser diferentes piezas de tela, una unto a otra, formando diferentes dibujos y diseños. Suele emplearse en la confección de Colchas.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer y por favor, buscad en mi perfil el enlace para seguir leyendo la cadena de los siguientes pecados capitales.


End file.
